Nega
by DTphantom
Summary: Both the Senshi and Shitennou are lured to a mysterious portal on the north pole. During battle they are sucked into the portal and then find themselves trapped in a world which seems to be the opposite of their own - Rated T maybe switch to M
1. It sucks to die like this

**A/N:** Now some of my phantom readers might be thinking... Why are you uploading this and not updating Bloody sin?  
Well... I am working on it. I'm just in a big part of the story now and I need to do some history research... and if you haven't noticed, I'm a slow writer.  
I'm so happy so many has favorited me even though I am slow 3

This is a sailor moon story I have wanted to do in a while. I don't want to give away anything until chapter 2-3

I hope you enjoy it!

 **IMPORTANT:** In this story, all the senshi have control of ALL their powers even though it takes place during the Dark kingdom arc!  
Mamoru was NEVER kidnapped by Queen Beryl during the battle with Kunzite and the reveal of Princess Serenity.  
The age of the senshi are 18!

 **warning:** mild swearing

* * *

NEGA

CHAPTER 1 – Sucks to die like this.

''I'm freezing!'' Makoto, Sailor Jupiter shivered as she hugged herself. ''Come on Ami, where the heck is that energy thingy?''

The five Sailor senshi stood together in the middle of the snow blazing North Pole, by the orders of one talking black cat. Well, Artemis had agreed with Luna that the pulse of mysterious energy showing on the radar was indeed very unusual. The energy didn't seem natural either. Now it was the Sailor senshi's job to travel and locate whatever was causing that pulse in case it was another threat made by the Dark Kingdom.  
It was freezing cold and if it weren't for their senshi powers they would most likely have been dead by now.

Ami, Sailor Mercury kept on typing on her small computer and at the same time scanned the area with her goggles. ''The signal is getting stronger.''

''Everyone, get ready for anything we might face,'' Minako, Sailor Venus said as her leader instinct kicked in. ''And protect the princess.''

''You guys!'' Usagi, Sailor Moon pouted. ''I can handle myself, I'm not the same princess you knew back in the Silver Millennium.''

The reveal that klutzy Usagi was the moon princess they had been looking for, ever since they turned into Sailor senshi, was a big shock for all of them. It was during their battle with Kunzite; Mamoru had taken a hit for Usagi and in her hysterical rage she turned into the beautiful princess Serenity. It was also revealed that Mamoru was the prince of Earth, the same prince that loved Serenity more than life itself. Parts of their memories returned to them all. They remembered who they were back in the silver days, living on the moon as guardians for the princess, and them being the wielders of the inner planets' legendary powers. They remember being happy, until Queen Beryl attacked with an army of brainwashed earthlings and destroyed the glorious era. They remember dying but not how or by whom, there were still many blanks in their heads which did not matter at the moment.

Luna and Artemis were glad that the senshi fought back against Kunzite and brought Usagi and Mamoru back safely with the legendary silver crystal. Thanks to the crystal's healing powers, the young lovers were soon up and walking again… well, kissing more than walking.

Ever since the reveal, Usagi had been confused about who she really was. Serenity or Usagi, it did not matter to her friends.

''We know that,'' Rei, Sailor Mars said as she held her long raven locks back from hitting her face in the strong wind. ''But we are still your guardians,'' she smiled. ''Let us attack first and then when you are ready, turn it to dust.''

''Rei, we don't know what it is,'' said Jupiter. ''We might not have to attack at all.''

''Well, we will find out very soon,'' said Mercury and pointed ahead of them. ''The pulse is coming from over there.''

Everyone's heads turned towards where the blue haired senshi was pointing. Not far away was a medium sized cliff rock covered by thick layers of ice and snow.  
The other senshi followed behind Mercury, slowly. If there was danger here they had to be careful. After passing one side of the cliff, they all gasped in shock. They all jumped back.

There was a cave in the rocks. But where a dark entrance hole was supposed to be, was a swirling purple energy light.  
The senshi realized that whatever _it_ was, it was pulling in anything that came close to it, since the snow dancing in the storm seemed to be sucked into the hole.  
The energy shifted colors time to time, still swirling, still radiating dark light. Was the Dark Kingdom behind this? What was it?

Mercury began scanning it on her computer.

''Well, what do you think Ami-chan?'' Usagi whimpered, hiding behind Sailor Mars.

Ami frowned, ''It is…''

''It is what? Is it evil?'' Makoto's tiara released its antenna and sparked with lightning, ready to attack.

''Stand your ground, Jupiter,'' Minako ordered and Jupiter obeyed, but she was still on guard.

The fire senshi stepped forward, ''I don't sense anything evil from it.''

''Exactly,'' Ami answered. ''It reads no negative energy. Just… the word _Dark_ ''

''Dark?'' said Minako, her eyes narrowing. ''As in… the Dark Kingdom?''

''No, Dark as in Darkness… And the way it is sucking…'' she felt the pull of the hole, their hair and fuku skirts dancing in the wind, but they stood far away enough not to get pulled in by the force. ''I believe it's an opening… a portal.''

''Portal?'' Usagi gasped. ''A portal to what, and why would it be out here?''

Before Mercury could answer, bombs of green light fell from the sky, hitting the senshi and scattering them. They cried out as they all landed in the cold snow. The attack left burning bruises on their skins as if they had come in contact with fire, which is exactly what it had felt like. And the senshi were used to it, because they had encountered this attack several times before.

They all heard the familiar male laugh from above. They all lifted their head upwards and growled at their enemy.

Zoisite…

He wasn't alone. The other shitennou, Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite were with him, floating in the air. The four kings of the Dark Kingdom… the evil Queen Beryl's generals.

Zoisite was the third general the senshi had encountered, and he was the green fire bender of the group and he could also wield flower petals sharp as knives. He wore the usual dark grey uniform with a green trim. His long dark blonde hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he had piercing green eyes. He usually liked fighting dirty.  
Next to him were Nephrite, the second, and Jadeite, the first, whose uniforms were identical to Zoisite's, except Jadeite had a blue trim and Nephrite had a red trim.  
Jadeite had short curly bright blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and he possessed the power of ice and illusions. He always saw a battle as a game.  
Nephrite had long wavy brown hair as well as brown eyes. He could control shadows around him, bending them to his will and he also controlled lightning. He was the most aggressive of the generals.  
The last one was Kunzite, their leader with long platinum hair and silver eyes. His uniform was similar with a purple trim, but the jacket had a v-shaped collar, he wore black shoes instead of boots and he wore a white cape. His power was to produce waves of tearing ... energy at the enemy.

They all laughed at the senshi's misery until Kunzite silenced them. He took a seat in the air as if there was an invisible chair, typical of his laidback style. ''Jadeite,'' he spoke in his calm, dark masculine voice. ''I think we all would appreciate not having snow in our eyes at the moment.''

Jadeite took the hint and with a snap of his fingers the snowstorm froze. The snowflakes stayed in the air as if time has stopped. The senshi actually gaped at the display of this power.

Venus shook her head and jumped to her feet. The other girls mimicked her moves. ''Everyone protect the princess!'' she ordered and all four took a defensive stand in front of Sailor Moon. ''You guys~!'' Moon wailed in protest as she now held the moon wand close to her chest, protecting the crystal attached to the wand.

''Sailor senshi…'' Kunzite spoke again. ''so you were the ones causing the disturbance in the energy field.''

''Us?'' Venus gritted her teeth. ''Like hell! _You_ guys are the reason _we_ are here!''

''What are you planning to do with that crazy thing over there?'' Jupiter demanded as she pointed behind her.

''We?'' Nephrite scoffed. ''Enough bullshit and confess, you damn senshi!'' He raised one hand and blasted a lightning attack at the girls who blocked the attack by summoning up a shield.

''Damn you!'' Nephrite cursed getting ready to fire another attack but was stopped by Kunzite. ''Keep your emotions at halt!'' he ordered.

''Typical Nephrite, temperamental as usual,'' Zoisite snickered as he played with a curl from his reddish blonde ponytail.

''Got something to say to me, pretty boy?'' Nephrite glared at the younger general.

''I honestly don't care about that mysterious source of energy,'' Jadeite smirked at Sailor Moon who was still hidden behind the other girls. ''Our mission is to retrieve the legendary silver crystal and kill the moon princess!''

Mars took a step forward, her eyes narrowing at the man. ''Over my dead body!'' she growled. Jadeite grinned with amusement at the burning look in her eyes he was well familiar with now, it got his juices flowing. ''That can be arranged.'' He blasted a number of ice spears at the fire senshi who avoided the attack by jumping away.

''Jadeite! I didn't order an attack!'' Kunzite roared, while the other generals laughed.

Mars answered Jadeite by shooting a fire arrow at him which burned his shoulder. Jadeite let out a howl in pain, before he jumped down on the icy ground and proceeded to fist fight with his enemy.

''Mars!'' Venus yelled. ''stop being so easily provoked!''

None of the warriors listened to their leader as they kept on attacking each other with their powers.

Both Venus and Kunzite sighed at the stubbornness, shrugged it off and ordered attack.

''Yes! Finally!'' Jupiter bellowed as she ran straight towards Nephrite, her antenna powering up. The general flicked his hand and his shadow detached from under him and then proceeded to swallow the amazon girl in darkness. He laughed at her screams from inside his trap.

Zoisite teleported up behind Mercury and caught her around her neck and waist, making her drop her small laptop which then disappeared into thin air.

''Well, looks like it's you and me, water nymph,'' Zoisite breathed into her ear.

Her voice answered, ''Not at all.'' But it came from behind him.  
Zoisite turned his head, his eyes widened with surprise when he saw the real Sailor Mercury standing meters away.  
Her duplicate faded away, leaving Zoi empty handed. He snickered, ''Three's a crowd, two is more fun.''  
The blue senshi recognized his bloodthirsty look. Oh, why does he always choose her as his play thing? ''Oh, dear!'' she gasped before she was flung back by his fire bombs.

Venus and Kunzite were busy in a battle of strength. They pushed against each other, Venus with her chain and Kunzite with his sword. Finally, the yellow senshi got a great footing and was able to knock Kunzite away from her. He stumbled, and then looked up surprised at her, his head tilted slightly. Minako had never seen that look coming from the general, and she decided that it was creepy. She stood her ground with the chain in defense position, her chin tilted up in pride.

''I gotta say I'm impressed Lady Venus. You are strong,'' he said, making her smile with smugness. ''For a woman, that is.'' Her smile vanished. Oh, hell no! He did not just say that!

Venus roared, ''I'll show you, you man-pig!'' She threw her chain up in the air, making it act like a lasso and then shouted her attack. ''VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!''

The chain didn't hit its target. Kunzite dodged the chain, and it continued its course forward and then… was pulled by the force from the portal.  
Venus screamed out in fear. She tried to pull her chain back but the portal wasn't losing this tug war. Her orange heels were slowly gliding over the icy snow.

''Venus!'' The girls yelled after her in horror, halting their battle with the generals who had also frozen in place, looking on as the senshi of love was struggling.

Then, Minako lost her footing and fell down on her back, making an 'ofh!' sound, her chain somehow tying itself around her arm in the process. Now she was heading full speed, dragged towards the swirling hole. She screamed.

''NO!'' The senshi ran after her. Jupiter flew forward first and locked her arms around Minako's waist, pulling her up in a sitting position, but they were still being dragged. ''DAMN IT!''

''Hold on!'' ''V-chan!'' Moon and Mercury both took a hold on Jupiter but it was still no use. ''It's too strong!'' Ami yelled, the strong wind slapped her face.

They were just meters away from the dark hole; the other end of the love chain was gone inside. Then Mars finally caught up. ''Oh, no you don't!'' she found a grip around Usagi, and they were finally slowing down… but not enough. ''Serenity!'' Moon heard Venus call out. ''Let go! Save yourself and the crystal!''

''Never!'' Usagi cried, tugging as hard as she could. ''I will never leave you!''

They didn't even notice when the time frozen snowstorm released its full power again. Venus screamed and so did Jupiter when their bodies entered the opening, followed by Mercury and Moon. ''NO!'' Mars could still feel her princess on the other side. But even though she kept on trying to pull her friends back, the force would not let go, and she was going in with them. Sucks to die like this… Rei closed her eyes, ready for anything. But then she felt someone putting their arms around her waist. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look behind her.

''Jadeite?'' She gasped in shock. He was actually trying to save them?

''If anything is going to kill you, it's gonna be me!'' he growled and pulled. Rei looked at him with confusion. His blue eyes screamed of desperation, as if he was losing something precious. That thought was ridiculous, she convinced herself, to think he actually didn't want her to die. She didn't turn down his offer to help though.

''Are you insane?'' Nephrite flew down and took a grip on the already struggling general. ''Saving them now is just stupid!''

Zoisite materialized beside the largely built general. ''But sooo boring though, huh Neph?'' he also took a hold on Jadeite. ''I myself am not done with Mercury. You hear me in there?'' No answer. ''Damn!''

Mars took a big breath before she completely disappeared though the barrier, Jadeite soon followed.

''I can't believe I'm the commander of such idiots,'' Kunzite growled as he also materialized before them and brought his arms around the two still visible generals. This was all Venus's fault! If she had just let go of the damn thing!

The force of the portal seemed to have become stronger for it didn't take long before Kunzite was the only one still visible. Well… if they died or got stuck wherever they were going… at least they didn't have to listen to Queen Beryl's constant bickering anymore. That thought actually made the corners of his mouth move upwards.

And then… he disappeared.

The area which had been a battlefield filled with commotion just minutes ago, was now an empty, cold landscape. The only thing heard was the howling snowstorm.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am really enjoying this as I write it, but do you like it? What is this portal? Are the senshi and shitennou dead? Want to find out? Add to alert :)


	2. Mean girls are popular

**A/N:** Hello! Hi! :)

I'm glad that you are liking this story. I like it to and I feel so inspired to write!

I also have to clear something up...

Yes, this is inspired by SM CRYSTAL, but of course you can picture the characters as the original. BUT... Minako doesn't remember more than the other senshi. And I'm gonna do my own version of her past in the Sailor V manga.

milktea5 - Don't worry, every ship will get their time to shine, this is only the beginning.

Enjoy!

* * *

NEGA

CHAPTER 2 – Mean girls are popular

Ami's pink lips formed into a smirk as she watch her pathetic classmate struggle with her next move in their their highly mundane game. _Cute girl_ , Ami thought as she studied her. Short strawberry blonde hair tied into small pigtails, big green eyes which reminded her of someone else's she knew who had the same shade… _Eugh!_ Ami rolled her eyes in disgust.  
The blonde girl of course wore the same springtime uniform as her, only this girl wore her blue skirt shorter. Such girls disgusted Ami, no class whatsoever, they reminded her of Minako… that bitch. Trying their best to look all dolled up, and show of as much skin as possible in an attempt to catch a man's eye. Mizuno Ami had no need for such things, all she wanted was power, and to be praised for her massive intellect.

Mizuno Ami was a small girl. She had an average height and was very slim, yet she had some tempting curves to her body. Not so big at the chest area, not that she cared about that, but her legs were stunning from heels to skirt. The boys thought her blue locks to be beautiful, while the girls admired her intelligence.

This little chess game had started when the girl… what was her name again? Who cares? During lunch she had bragged about her chess skills, that she was invited to play as a representative of the school at the next chess tournament. Earlier, the teachers had asked Ami, but she had declined thinking there would be no one who could give her a real fight. Now they had asked _this_ girl instead? _Please…_

Ami had then challenged her, just for fun… of course. She had then proceeded to make it even more _fun_. She convinced the blonde girl to make bets. Now they were playing to win pencils, their lunchboxes, gold earrings, Ami's blue crystal hairclip, money… and a ticket to the next Ikki Kazuki concert. That ticket being the shivering girl's.

The whole class had gathered around them, excited to see who would win.

The girl's whole body shook as she finally moved one of the white chess pieces, the knight. Stupid! She didn't know the error she had just made. Ami played along though, for fun.

''Ooooh~! I'm so scared,'' she snickered. The girl looked up, obviously not convinced. She was still shaking.

''Okay… enough playing, I'm bored already.'' Ami moved her black queen, bringing her victory. ''Checkmate.''

The girl's eyes widened, and then she hunched over in defeat. Ami snickered and twirled a lock from her blue shoulder length hair. ''I have never finished a game that quickly before, you must be special. I win, and these are mine.'' She gathered the bets into her handbag. The girl started crying, and even though the other classmates felt sympathy, they didn't have the courage to stand up against Ami Mizuno.

Ami put her hairclip back on, and then looked over her winnings. She could buy something nice for that money... Her eyes found the concert ticket, so she picked it up… and tore it to shreds in front of the girl's horror-struck face. The girl flew up, almost knocking over her chair.

''Why did you do that?'' she cried. ''If you didn't want it you could have just given it back!''

Ami wrinkled her nose. ''As if _I_ would go to such a pesky concert! It's your fault for betting it and acting all arrogant in the first place!''

The girl let out a wail as she ran passed Ami and continued out of the classroom. Some classmates took a step, ready to follow her but froze when Ami gave them a warning look. ''Anyone want to go against me?'' They shook their heads in answer.

Ami grinned. Being in power is marvelous.

* * *

Rei held the palm of a brunette with a short haircut. The girl's cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkled with love. _Gross…_ and her two friends standing behind her looked just as excited. They were just another set of girls informed about Rei's seemingly legit abilities to see into the future. They had walked up to her while she was sitting on a bench on school grounds, eating lunch, and asked her to read the brunette's future love life with her boyfriend.

Rei had been extremely ticked off when they had bothered her, but had given them a fake smile and agreed. ''I need to help a schoolmate after all.'' The girls had giggled in excitement.

Hino Rei was a beautiful girl already acting like a high class woman with style. The grey school uniform looked elegant on her and the black hairband made her look like a princess. Her waist-long raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

Now she was reading the girl's palm, really concentrating.  
The bench was located under a tree, so it cast a shadow over her face, shielding her from the sunlight.

She gasped in exhaustion, letting go of the girl's hand. ''Oh my, are you alright Hino-san?'' said the girl.

 _Damn it!_ Rei gritted her teeth. She hated being this weak. It's ridiculous that a simple reading had to drain her so. She hardly knew why she agreed to do them in the first place. Stupid, naïve and laughable, all of them! _Will I pass the test? Is he in love with me? Will I be rich? Will I get married?_

Love and marriage? Hino Rei could die of laughter.

Rei began massaging her temples. ''I've seen your future with this young man of yours.''

''You have!?'' The tree girls pressed their faces so hard against each other you could imagine them molding into one.

''Yes,'' Rei sighed, tossing back her raven strands. ''He is cheating on you.''

All hope and happiness vanished from the girl's face, her mouth gaped open in shock. ''W-what? No, that can't be true! It just can't!'' Her friends backed away.

''Are you telling me that my premonitions are false?'' Rei growled.

The brunette gasped at Rei's tone. ''N-no… I just… Do it again!'' She held out her hand again. ''There must have been something wrong-'' _SMACK!_ The small girl was cut off by Rei slapping her across the face. A burning red mark began showing. Rei stood up much taller than the girl. ''MY POWERS ARE NEVER WRONG!'' she screamed, and then she snickered, ''And just so you know… after you find out the truth, you are going to end your miserable life, and then I shall be the one laughing,'' Rei laughed mockingly as she turned on her heels and walked away, leaving the girl as she sank down to the ground crying her eyes out.

* * *

''Ow! That hurts!''

Makoto rolled her eyes at the wailing guy she had just kicked to the mat. She tightened the black belt on her dobok. Her Tae Kwon Do class had just started and there was already a sad loser crying. Why did she even continue to go to this school activity? Oh yeah… to beat the shit out of things! But there was no freaking competition here! Makoto felt disgust as the boy rubbed his sore arm. He was older than her. Age did not matter though; all men were weaklings in her eyes.

''Suck it up or get out!'' Makoto barked. The fire in her green eyes made the boy tremble.

''Hey! You can't talk to him that way!'' A short haired girl came to the boy's defense, blocking Makoto's view of him.

''Aw… how cute,'' Makoto snickered and then pushed the girl over. Both she and the boy cried out as she landed on him. ''The girlfriend comes to the rescue.''

The boy hugged the girl who was now crying. ''Senpai, are you going to allow her to do this?'' He turned to the club leader for help and was shocked when the older schoolmate just bit his lip and backed away.  
Kino Makoto grinned with triumph. No one dared going against her will, just as she liked it. She was known as a hot headed beast, everyone in class was scared of her. Once she had ordered her classmates to eat their lunches outside so she could have the classroom to herself, and if anyone questioned her… they got bruises. She had wavy brown hair that fell over her shoulders with her sides pulled back in a green hairclip. She had an hourglass figure thanks to her big bust and hips, and she was very tall. She was taller than most of the guys in school which made her look even more intimidating. Everyone who knew Makoto Kino knew that if she comes down the hallway, you'd better move aside.

Makoto decided she had had enough. ''I'm hitting the showers, no need to stick around here.''

When she entered the locker room there were a number of other girls already there. When they saw her enter, they all pressed themselves against the lockers, trying to get as far away from her reach as possible. Makoto just narrowed her eyes and proceeded to open her locker to get her energy drink. But she was surprised to see that the can wasn't inside. Then adding to her bitterness she remembered that she had forgotten to buy one from the machine across school.

''FUCK!'' She slammed the locker making everyone jump. When Makoto turned her eyes on them she just knew she wanted them out… NOW!

''GET OUT OF HERE!'' she roared. Everyone hurried, gathered their things and ran out. One didn't though, as Makoto took a grip around her arm. ''You! Go buy me an energy drink! And you better not slack!''

The girl who was shaking in fear nodded her head. ''Y-yes, Kino-san!'' she squeaked and ran out.

And the day had started so well… Makoto sighed in frustration and proceeded to get her towel and shampoo so she could take that damn shower.

* * *

Who doesn't like being pampered? Honestly, if you said 'jump!' and the other said 'how high?' you would never stop ordering them to jump. Being in power and being treated as a princess is how Aino Minako liked it.

Minako leaned back on her chair as she watched through her sunglasses as her classmates played a game on the outside volleyball court. She wore the girl's EP uniform, white short-sleeved shirt and blue tight shorts, making her expose her long white well-trained legs. Her long blonde hair was tied into a loose braid. She was the school Miss perfect bitch!

Wherever Minako went, her entourage followed. They were more like slaves in her eyes, but they were willing to do anything she asked of them in hope that they would get a piece of her fame. Right now they were surrounding her, the girls were fanning her and handing her drinks while the guys stood as bodyguards.  
Minako sipped on her drink, loving it all.

''Aino-san?'' one girl that was fanning her said, ''aren't you going to partake in a game?''

''Hm… In a minute or two,'' Minako sighed and looked down at her yellow painted nails. She actually liked volleyball, too bad the sport was a nightmare for her beautiful fingers.

''Um… excuse me, Aino-san?''

Minako looked up from her nails and saw a guy standing before her. He was not from her class, she could tell.  
Anyway, he was standing there, white shirt and blue sport pants, hands behind his back. He was cute, but not that impressive in her eyes. He looked more like a boy than a man. Dark hair… not really her type either.

Her bodyguards moved forward. ''Got anything to say to Aino, you can tell us first.''

''No, it's okay, boys,'' Minako took of her sunglasses. ''What do you want to say, sweetie?''

''Ah, well… I wanted to ask you…'' he took a deep breath.''ifyouwouldliketogooutwithmesometime?'' he had rambled it so fast, yet Minako had heard it all. A date?

''What's your name sweetie?''

''Uh… Yamada.''

She raised one eyebrow. ''Yamada… do you like sports?''

Now he smiled. ''Yeah, I do.''

''Good, then beat him down,'' she pointed at one of her guards. ''and I might consider it. See it as wrestling.''

Her words shocked him, and her guard looked just as confused. The whole class had actually stopped paying attention to the game and was now totally focused on this interesting situation. Oh, people don't like getting into fights but they sure liked watching. Minako could not blame them though since she enjoyed it too… very much.  
She had had enough of Yamada's blank stare and turned to her guard. ''Ryou-kun, didn't you want a date with me as well?'' he nodded slowly, still trying to understand what exactly she was getting at. She actually wanted them to fight over her? ''Then this is your chance. Beat this kid up.'' She was serious. The opportunity had come for Ryou, finally.

The boy, Yamada, raised his hands in protest. ''No, wait! I don't want to-'' he was cut off by Ryou's fist that made full contact with his stomach. The senior was much bigger than him and Yamada clearly had no chance in winning this. Ryou kicked him to the ground and continued the abuse in front of Minako who was laughing hysterically. Her entourage didn't know if they should be laughing with her or not. The small fake giggles coming from the other girls were awkward.

Minako halted her laughter, she was already bored. ''Stop Ryou, I think that's enough.''

Yamada was coughing up blood as he crawled away.

Ryou walked up to Minako. ''I won Aino-san.'' With that smile on his face you would think he had won the lottery. Minako sighed, ''I guess you did… Pick me up on Saturday.''

Her blue eyes found the bleeding, struggling boy again, but now a girl was trying to help him stand up. Minako flew up from her chair, her voice roared over the training field. ''LEAVE HIM! He's a loser, so let him taste it!''

''B-but… he is really hurt,'' the girl whispered in fear. ''Someone needs to take him to the nurse's office.''

Minako took her drink, stomped over to the girl and the crowd gasped when she poured the cold liquid over the girl's head. ''If I say, leave him... I MEAN IT!''

The girl, now soaked, tilted her head down in defeat. Silence surrounded them all, except for Minako's furious breathing. No one dared to move. The silence started to make everyone uneasy as their eyes flickered and they scraped their shoes against the gravel.

Ring!

Everyone released their breath when Minako's cellphone began ringing. The blonde recovered smoothly, as she tossed her big braid behind her back, put a misplaced string behind her ear, turned around and answered her orange flip phone.

''Hello~!'' she answered in a sing-song voice. Her eyes lit up at the familiar voice coming from the other line. ''Oh, Usagi-chan! … Now? Is it important? … I see… I'll be right there. Bye!''

She made a grimace at the phone before ending the call.

The people of Tokyo were constantly reminded of the watchful eye of their sudden ruler, Princess Serenity and her cruel, unmerciful guardian Senshi. One day they had made themselves known as the goddesses of a past era, the Silver Millennium. It was a time when life was known on all planets and moons. Princess Serenity had been born by Queen Serenity in the moon kingdom, and then four guardians of the inner planets were ordered to stay by the princess's side to protect her from any harm.  
The Queen had ruled the galaxy with a brutal force, thanks to the great power of the silver crystal which was in her possession, making everyone kneel before her and the silver alliance. All but one planet... Terra, the planet Earth.  
One day the kingdom of Terra rose up against the moon kingdom and its senshi in the hope of freeing themselves and the rest of the universe. And thanks to the power of the golden crystal wielded by the terran prince, the moon army was defeated. But not before the dying Queen cast a spell which made the whole universe reset itself, and she sent everyone to be reborn in the new future she had set up.  
She cursed Earth and swore that her daughter, once she knew the truth, would avenge the moon and make the terrans tremble once again.

Now, Princess Serenity had made herself known to the people of Tokyo. And now her dark crystal palace stood as a high center in the middle of the city, watching and haunting everyone and everything. The people had at first been enraged by Serenity's demands and sent their police force and then army to defeat the young women with supernatural abilities, but the weak mortals were the ones who were defeated. Anyone who goes against the Princess… will suffer.

'Usagi Tsukino' was her new given name, not that she should care so much for it now when she knew who she really was, but it was a habit after 18 years. She sat on her chair in the palace throne room. The dark purple crystals made mirror-like floors and walls that ended at the impressively high ceiling. The room was lit by candelabras which started at the massive double entrance together with the long white, laid out carpet, and ended at Serenity's crystal chair which stood on a high pedestal.

She sat on her throne. Her long silver white hair reached her ankles. She wore a long, flowy three-layered, silver grey dress with short off-shoulder sleeves. Strings of white pearls that were attached to a black choker around her neck lay comfortable around her shoulders and breast. On her forehead she bore the sign of her title as the moon princess… a black moon crescent. At her side she had a dark moon staff with the silver crystal attached to it.

Her blue eyes found the Senshi making their way down to her throne. They were still in their school uniforms.

''I hope no one saw you walking in looking like that!'' Usagi's sweet squeaky voice echoed around the big hall. ''Your identities are still a secret.''

Makoto waved a hand in front of her face. ''No one saw us, chill.''

''I don't understand why we must still live like terrans though,'' Rei questioned. ''We know our place now.''

Usagi stood up and touched the crescent with her fingertips. In a second, a pink light had embraced her body and then vanished to reveal her standing there in her familiar school uniform. Her long hair had become shorter and it was now regular blonde.

''I have still not enough energy to give life to the moon yet, so we are stuck here. Besides, having a way to lay low is always good.''

''These senseless humans are getting on my nerves,'' Ami sighed. ''We must hurry and restore our full powers.''

''Amen, sister,'' Minako giggled. ''Now, Princess, why did you summon us?''

Serenity smirked. ''Luna got a mission for you.''

* * *

 **A/N:** Are you confused... or do you get it? ;)


	3. Welcome to the show

**A/N:** Done and done! The next chapter for Bloody Sin is also done!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVS AND REVIEWS! 3

Seems like I have a lot of JupiterXNephrite fans here xD Haha!

 _ **FUN INFORMATION!:** You can now through this google docs link see the designs for the Nega sailor senshi and their Princess Serenity. If you want to know what they look like, since I'm bad at explaining them in writing._

 _Link:_ document/d/1BQ7kgCZzoxvl3e_N6hyyhMvvAJULV8BpwTvZDuftOaI/edit

* * *

NEGA

CHAPTER 3 – Welcome to the show

Usagi yawned and rubbed away the sleep from her eyes. She was so comfortable laying here in her soft bed. With her hands she grasped the grass beneath her and… Wait a minute! Grass?  
Usagi's eyes opened wide and saw the night sky above her, along with huge trees and their leaves dancing in the wind. What happened? Where is she?  
She rubbed her head as she sat up and began looking around, trying to get a sense of where she was. There were plenty of trees, flowerbeds and a very familiar pond. That's when Usagi realized she was in Shinjuku Park, though… it didn't feel or look quite right. The grass wasn't as green, and the flowers were dead and just the whole place felt cold and grey.

Usagi grasped her crystal compact that was attached to her bow, and she realized she wasn't transformed anymore.

A voice moaned in pain. ''Ow… my back.''

Usagi turned and gasped when she saw Minako sitting on top of Kunzite! ''You have no right to complain,'' he growled. When Minako saw who she was sitting on she let out a small scream and clumsily removed herself.

Slowly Kunzite stood up, his eyes tracing the blonde up and down. ''So this is what you really are. Not that impressive.''

Minako looked down at her school uniform. Her face became steaming red as she covered herself as if she would have been naked. She growled back at him, ''This is just my civilian form you ass! I'm not any less powerful!''

After seeing the senshi's identities, it was as if a magic veil had lifted and now you could see them clearly. Face and voice.

The rest of the untransformed senshi were now slowly waking up from their blackouts, as well as the shitennou.

Ami and Zoisite had landed closest to the pond. After they shook their heads and stood up on wobbly legs, they took in their surroundings. ''Shinjuku?'' Ami questioned. ''Why would the portal transport us here?''

Jadeite woke up with a massive headache. ''If I knew I was gonna feel like shit after, I wouldn't have latched on to you.''

Rei's eyes shot invisible fire at him. ''Who asked you to, you blockhead?!''

''Oh, please,'' Jadeite made a cocky grin. ''We both know you love my hands on you, firebird.''

That nickname for some reason created flashes in Rei's head. She must have heard it somewhere before, but she could not seem to remember at the moment.  
She blushed both in embarrassment and in rage. ''In my nightmares, you hentai!'' She pushed him to the ground.

Zoisite chuckled, grabbing everyone's attention.

Rei turned to him still angry. ''What are you laughing at?''

''Oh, not you two… I'm laughing at them.'' He made a small gesture at two people still lying in the grass with their arms around each other. Nephrite lay on his back with Makoto on top of his body, resting her head against his strong chest. Makoto snuggled a bit as Nephrite's arms tightened around her. They both had a small but visible smile on their lips.

''Makoto!'' Minako blushed. ''Wake up!''

Kunzite ordered Nephrite to do the same and they both opened their eyes sleepily.

Makoto rubbed her eyes and looked up, ''Why is everyone staring at me?''

Zoisite hovered over them still laughing. ''Are you having a nice moment, Nephy?'' he teased.

Makoto blinked in confusion. A male voice spoke beside her ear, making her jump in surprise. ''What are you babbling about now, pretty boy?''

The surface beneath Makoto was moving? And breathing!? She looked down and froze when she came nose to nose with Nephrite!  
The general froze as well, before both of them screamed as they jumped away from each other. They both made noises of disgust, like two children who believed in cooties.

''It feels like my soul has been violated!'' Makoto gagged and Nephrite narrowed his eyes at her. ''I'm the victim here! You seemed to have a bloody good time while snuggling up to me.''

Makoto gaped at him, her face becoming red as a tomato. She was so embarrassed… because he was right, it did feel nice. But she would die before telling him that! ''I didn't even know it was you!'' She spoke the truth, although their embrace had for some reason felt familiar.

''Yeah… keep telling yourself that, sweetie,'' he smirked at the pet name and walked over to his brothers.

'''Sweetie'?!'' Makoto roared. ''I'll show you sweetie!'' She pulled out her transformation pen. ''JUPITER POWER!'' she yelled… but the lightning didn't embrace her like she expected. Actually, nothing happened at all. There was a brief silence until the girls gasped in bewilderment. They all mimicked Makoto and tried to transform, but to no avail. They could not transform!

The generals laughed at them.

Makoto decided that transformed or not, Nephrite was getting a beating from her! She moved to launch at him but all the girls restrained her. ''Why are you holding me back from crushing him?'' she questioned. ''He is the enemy!''

''You are not transformed!'' Minako wailed.

''I'll kick his ass anyway!''

''Oh, yes,'' said Kunzite, ''Thank you for reminding us, Lady Jupiter.''

Knowing what his leader meant, Jadeite grinned. Nephrite and Zoisite followed. ''Let's kill the moon princess.''

The senshi froze at the threat, before they turned to shield Usagi as the four men raised their hands, taking aim at them ready to attack. The generals laughed at the way their enemy was shivering helplessly before them. The girls gathered in a big hug bracing them for a blow. Nothing could save them now!

The generals suddenly stopped laughing.

Realizing nothing was happening, the girls looked up at the men. The guys looked confused as they stared at their gloved hands.

''What is happening?'' Jadeite breathed.

Nephrite snarled, ''You mean, why is _nothing_ happening?''

Zoisite cried out in frustration and anger as he tried to summon his powers over and over again to hit the senshi.

The girls disbanded from their hug. Minako laughed and mocked her enemy. ''Well, well, looks like _Mr. Big and powerful_ is not so big and powerful any longer!''

Kunzite growled at her.

Rei snickered and Makoto called them weaklings while Usagi and Ami looked on in confusion. None of their powers were working? Why? Would they be gone forever? Was this really the Tokyo park they knew?

''What's all the commotion here?'' a female voice echoed. It was a voice that sounded familiar in Usagi's ears, but she could not put her finger on it.

There were sounds of rustling and the breaking of sticks coming from all round them, making both the senshi team and the shitennou move into a circle with their backs against each other.

''Ooooh… what do we have here?'' the voice said.

''W-who are you?'' Usagi squeaked.

Another female voice was heard, this one darker in tone. ''Whaaaat?'' she drew out the word.

No one had the time to respond before another softer voice spoke. ''This is very interesting.''

''What kind of trick is this?'' A fourth voice barked.

There were giggles and more whisperings amongst the unseen.

Zoisite did not like being surrounded. ''Show yourselves, you cowards!'' his voice thundered.

The first voice laughed. ''My, I have never heard him speak in _that_ kind of tone. Well, if you insist. Girls, let's introduce ourselves.''

The girl's and the generals braced themselves for any kind of attack as they heard someone approach from four different directions around them. The senshi felt uneasy not knowing what dangers could be facing them. These voices didn't sound like youmas, but like regular people. A new enemy? If so, how would they defend themselves with no powers?

Four shapes walked forwards in the shadows, and when the senshi and shitennou saw their faces, their intense looks turned into confusion. They were stunned and aghast!  
The four strangers, women… were identical to Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus!

* * *

''Girls! Girls, answer me!'' Luna wailed into the microphone. She and Artemis had been sitting underground at the secret base, following the senshi's every move on the radar before they had suddenly disappeared.

Artemis clenched his sharp teeth as he paced the floor in worry. ''This can't be happening. The only reason for the radar not picking them up is if they were-''

''NO!'' Luna screamed at him. ''Don't even say it! Usagi is still alive, I can feel it!''

Artemis sighed in relief, trusting Luna's instinct. ''Then I guess we'll just have to wait and hope that they figure this out.''

''Wait, what?'' The prince inside Mamoru said, ''I'm to sit around while my princess is missing?'' He tore his black hair. ''Why did she become a senshi in the first place?''

She did perform magic in the silver millennium days, but not enough to be a warrior.

''I don't have all my memories,'' Luna began. ''But my guess is that the Queen wanted her daughter to be able to defend herself and keep her identity as a princess hidden.''

Artemis nodded. ''It worked for a while, with the little help Venus could provide, but since Usagi transformed in front of the enemy, her secret is now revealed.''

Mamoru bit his lip. ''What are we gonna tell all their parents if they don't show up tonight?''

''Artemis and I will hide their memories,'' Luna said casually as her tiny paws hit the computer keys.

''Take away their memories?'' That sounded horrible in Mamoru's ears. After all, he had been walking around since birth feeling like he had forgotten something. That something was missing from his life. Now when he knew that it was Serenity, he felt complete again.

'' _Hide_ , not take away, your highness.'' Artemis reassured the prince. ''If the girls return, we shall give them back.''

Mamoru sighed in frustration, but understood. Though, he could not just sit here! ''Let me go out to the North Pole and look for them.''

''That is impossible for you,'' Luna turned her head away from the screens to look at him. ''You don't possess the power to survive in such extreme cold… at least not yet.''

Mamoru understood what she meant. They do remember the Golden crystal which he once wielded, but it had yet to appear. He didn't know how to make it appear. Usagi had summoned her crystal when her memories of her past life surfaced, but that didn't happen for him.

''Then I will work hard in expanding my powers,'' he promised the two cats. ''When Usako returns…'', and he knew she would return, ''I will be strong enough to match her strength.''

Both Artemis and Luna smiled. ''We are looking forward to it.''

* * *

Where they seeing double? Usagi kept looking back and forth between her own Senshi and these strange ones. No, they were definitely there in front of them. No mirrors, no illusions. They looked just like her Senshi, but also… not.

Venus had a long loose braid, Mars's hair was tied in a high ponytail, Jupiter had her hair down with the sides pulled back in a black hairclip, and Mercury's hair reached her shoulders.  
Their matching uniforms were made of black leather, but their skirts were colored the same as the other Senshi's. The bows on their chests had a spiky shape. Their corsets were attached to a short overskirt which opened up at the front, and they were also attached to shoulder sleeves. The uniforms had pointy collars that stretched up and over their shoulders and ended attached at the back of the corsets. They all wore long armor bracelets on their arms which matched the color of their skirts.  
Venus wore long heel leather boots which reached her thighs, Mars wore the familiar red heels but she also wore long black stockings, Jupiter wore green boots with black buckles on them and Mercury wore boots as well, blue at the bottom but black up her legs.

The way these strange Senshi were looking at them reminded Usagi of the generals, sneaky and eager for a fight, not friendly at all.

''Surprise,'' the other Venus whispered with a seductive tone. ''Welcome to our world.''

''Y-your world?'' Usagi answered.

''Wow… Look at Serenity,'' the other Jupiter looked up and down at the petite girl. ''Those buns are so unlike her.''

The other Mercury ignored Jupiter's comment and answered Usagi's question as she pulled up her computer and began scanning them, ''It's the only explanation. Sure, we never thought about the possibility that other dimensions exist. Though, this is clearly what has happened.''

''That… that is amazing!'' Ami gasped, completely astonished and Zoisite looked fascinated as well.

''Who cares!'' Jadeite growled. Rei rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. ''This fucking dimension is messing with my powers. I say we leave this world!''

''Oh~! They are definitely not like our Shitennou,'' the other Venus giggled.

The other Mars took a step towards them. ''Oh! You want to _leave_ this world?'' she hissed at him. Her eyes burned with such hate, Rei wondered what her problem was. ''I'll gladly put all of you out of your misery!'' she began summoning fire in her hands. But then she was pulled back by her hair which was tugged hard by the other Venus. She pushed the other Mars away with massive strength making the red Senshi hit a tree.

Usagi and her friends gasped in horror. The generals just looked shocked, they had never witnessed the Senshi treat each other that way.

''I didn't order an attack, Rehana! Don't you try to act leader, know your place!''

 _Rehana?_ Something flashed in Rei's mind. The image was dark and fussy, but she saw the shadowy shape of a woman in a red dress being cornered by a man. They way they seemed to be acting, they were flirting.  
Rei's head was aching, and Makoto took notice. ''Are you okay?'' she asked. ''I don't know…'' Rei answered.

''Better quit moping over there, Mars,'' the other Mercury commented as she typed on her small computer. ''The guys are heading this direction.''

''The loser squad?'' the other Jupiter rolled her eyes. ''Won't let us have any fun.''  
The amazon Senshi stomped over to the other Mars and forced her to stand up. ''Come on sour girl, we are leaving.''

''Wait!'' the other Venus stopped them. She patted her chin with her yellow painted fingernail and had a wicked smile on her face. ''They are too fascinating to let go… Orithyia, grab these Shitennou.''

Ami felt a sudden pain in her head. _Orithyia?_ In a flashing image she saw the shape of a woman in a blue dress sitting by a lake, and by a tree someone was watching her. Heavens, what was that?

''If you say so,'' the other Mercury obeyed her leader and with a snap by her fingers, the Shitennou were suddenly caught in a conjured bubble.

''What the – ?'' Zoisite gasped while Nephrite and Jadeite tried to punch it open. Kunzite narrowed his eyes at these new Senshi, which he had decided he didn't like, and ordered them to release them.

The other Venus sang, ''Patience~!'' before she and her Senshi all disappeared in their rainbow colored lights, and the Shitennou were gone with them.

Usagi and the girls stood in silence. Everything had happened so quickly. Another dimension where they served evil instead of good? Clearly, after seeing the way they were acting. This was madness! And why did the girls feel concerned about the Shitennou being kidnapped? Concerned for their safety or that they could possible team up with the other senshi? No, that could not happen! They didn't have any powers right? But… neither did the girls. How were they supposed to fight and defend themselves now?

 _Mamo-chan…_ Usagi wished for her prince.

Makoto broke the silence. ''What the heck just happened here?''

''We would like to know that as well.'' A sudden man's voice made the girls jump in fright. They turned around slowly, not really keen on any more surprises, but then they saw them…

There stood three of the shitennou in completely different uniforms.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so happy with this chapter! Now the fun begins with our new... interesting characters. Welcome to the Nega world!


	4. Golden Kingdom

**A/N:** I'm so glad that people like this story. Favs and follows are great, but I would like your reviews as well. Without them, I don't know where you want this story to go. I have a plan of course! :) But that is the ending, and I need to get there. With your help we can make it there.

This chapter is long. It was meant to be longer, but I couldn't wait anymore. This is the exposition chapter... yay?

Time to learn a little bit more about this Nega world!

Enjoy!

* * *

NEGA CHAPTER 4 – Golden Kingdom

This was somewhat familiar. The way Princess Serenity was sitting on her throne looking down at them, reminded the generals of Queen Beryl. Instead of gliding her hands over a crystal ball, Serenity caressed a black cat which was sitting on her lap. On its forehead was a black moon crescent matching the princess's. This Serenity was definitely not like the one from their world. This princess looked mature and composed.

The four shitennou were still captured in Mercury's bubble, the Senshi surrounded them, staring at them.

Venus had her eyes on the leader, Mercury glared at the green fire bender, Mars narrowed her eyes at a certain general, and Jupiter looked at another with smugness.

The cat spoke, ''This is indeed fascinating, isn't it princess?''

''Yes, Luna.'' Serenity answered. Her blue eyes were big and her pink lips formed a small o. At least she had the same curiosity as Usagi.

Luna turned to question the generals, ''May I ask what purpose you have in our world?''

''We have no purpose here,'' Kunzite answered. ''We came through an opening by accident.''

The blue senshi looked up in shock. ''An opening?'' She lost focus and the bubble she had created cracked open. The shitennou hit the crystal floor hard and they grunted in pain.

''Mercury!'' The others yelled at their comrade.

''I apologize, but that made me slip.'' Mercury brought a hand up reaching for nothing, but imagining the possibilities of this new discovery. They can jump between worlds? How many? Her face had a gleeful expression. ''Where is it? In the park?'' She turned suddenly to Zoisite who was still sitting on the floor. She cupped his face with her palms and fluttered her eyelashes. ''You'll tell me, won't you Zoi?'' she purred. ''You used to tell me everything.''

Jupiter interrupted, ''Uh… this guy doesn't know you, genius! He isn't your Zoisite remember?''

Mercury let go of the general. She pouted. ''Guess it must be a habit of mine, I forgot myself.''

Even though he was confused about the scene that had taken place, Kunzite answered the earlier question. ''It wasn't there when we woke up. The portal was gone.''

''Hey… anyone else feeling this?'' Jadeite commented as he clenched his fists and then opened them.

He could certainly feel it. First the other generals looked confused but then… they felt it too.

''Finally!'' Nephrite yelled in delight. ''My powers are back!''

Zoisite jumped up into the air and summoned his fire. His brothers followed him. ''Let's turn them into ashes!''

The senshi seemed careless, amused even as they stood and looked up at the men.

''Eat this!'' Zoisite let loose his green fire at them. It was swirling down like a hurricane ready to kill its victims, but suddenly Mars jumped in front of the others. In one second she had raised her arms towards the incoming fire, her brooch attached to her chest ribbon has opened up like a puzzle cube and it swallowed the green fire until there was nothing left. The red brooch then closed itself, returning to normal.

''Mmm… yummy,'' Mars grinned. ''Thank you.''

The generals were aghast. ''W-What?'' Jadeite stammered, ''What the hell just happened?''

Zoisite was furious. ''How did you stop my attack!?''

The sound of Venus's heels echoed as she walked forward. She placed her fingertips on her own brooch. ''These brooches are not just fancy accessories, but energy containers. Energy makes us stronger. And one day we shall be restored to our original forms and revive the Silver Millennium era!'' Her eyes turned hungry as Jupiter finished, ''So basically, you become weaker while we become stronger.''

They collect energy? They? The Sailor Senshi? Original forms? What does that mean? If what this Venus said is true then there is no point in attacking, Kunzite realized to his dismay. His brothers had the same thoughts. Slowly they descended to the floor.

The senshi gave them smug, cocky expressions. They showed no fear, knowing they had the upper hand in this situation.

The shitennou had been fighting the senshi in their own world for so long that this whole new image of them was quite disturbing. They knew how their senshi's powers worked, and how to get on their bad sides, but these senshi… were a mystery. A mystery they found intriguing and yet wanted to avoid like the plague.

''What is the Silver Millennium?'' Nephrite broke the silence. Venus had mentioned it earlier which had caught his attention.

The question made the women look up in confusion.

''What do you mean?'' Jupiter scowled. ''Are you playing dumb? So typical of you.''

Mercury chuckled, ''Now who's forgetting that these generals don't know us?''

''Shut up!''

Luna jumped down from Serenity's lap. ''You mean you have never heard of the silver millennium?''

''If I had, I wouldn't be asking!''

''Wait…'' Venus eyes were wide with realization. ''Don't tell me you don't remember your home? That you are the kings of Terra?''

''What is Terra?'' Kunzite asked.

The women staggered. They became completely astonished, flabbergasted! And then… they broke out in hysterical laughter.

* * *

It felt like they were back in the middle ages, If it weren't for some modern furniture and decor this place looked like a medieval castle! Dark grey stone walls, yet every room was so bright thanks to the massive chandeliers hanging above.

There were massive windows from floor to ceiling, but there was nothing to see outside.

Makoto had opened the curtains, believing she would see the blue sky, but there was just a blight which almost blinded her. No wonder every window was covered with these red curtains.

Ami thought the place to be historically fascinating. She stopped to look at some old tapestries hanging on the walls and then she was looking at an old armor standing in the corner of this massive sitting room. ''Amazing! It's not a copy, it's legit!''

Minako and Rei were sitting together with Usagi on one of the couches. Minako admired the fancy glass coffee table before them. Rei seemed deep in thought and Usagi's head turned everywhere, up and down, needing to see everything in the room.

''Why did we agree to go with them?'' Makoto muttered, not ready to trust these men that shared faces with their worst enemies.

''But…'' Usagi's big eyes blinked. ''Rei sensed no evil from them, right?''

''Can't say I did, but those girls… they gave me chills.'' Rei crossed her arms. ''I say we listen to what these shitennou have to say and then find a way back home.''

''Totally agree,'' Minako sighed. ''Did you see what those girls were wearing? Soooo not cute!''

The girls were then interrupted by the double doors opening and again the same three men that had also brought them here entered the sitting room.

Jadeite, Zoisite and Kunzite.

Just like the other senshi, these men had a different look to them. Instead of grey, their uniforms were white, but they all had their own usual colored trim, and they wore brown boots matching the brown belt around their waist. They all had a white cape attached to

shoulder pads, the inside of the capes having the same color as their unique trims.

Zoisite approached them first, his hair not the usual long style the girls were familiar with. His hair was cut short, but long and curly enough to reach under his ears. He was holding a tray with sweets, teacups and a teapot. ''Sorry you had to wait so long. We had a discussion and then I thought I should bring you something to drink.''

When he placed the silver tray on the coffee table, the girls sitting on the couch jumped back in defense. Zoisite had a baffled expression.

Jadeite chuckled mildly, ''Look at them. They are acting like you are gonna poison them.''

Kunzite had a small smile on his lips, ''Believe me when I say we shall bring you no harm ladies. Zoisite's tea isn't _that_ bad.'' Zoisite gave his leader a look at the comment.

Jadeite's blonde locks were tied back with a hairband. His hair was not much longer, but enough to make a small ponytail at the back of his neck. Kunzite looked very different though. His long hair was replaced by a short haircut instead, almost like Mamoru.

''Why are you so nice?'' Usagi asked, leaning a bit closer. ''The generals in our world are not.''

''Why are _you_ so nice?'' Zoisite asked the same question to her. ''The senshi in our world are not.''

''Who said we were nice?'' Rei crossed her arms.

''Well…'' Jadeite rubbed his neck. ''if my Rehana was here, she would have tried to burn me to a crisp. But you haven't.''

''I have yet no reason to, so no need to relax around me.'' Rei stood up from the couch, confronting these men directly on the same eye level. ''And there is that name again… Rehana. What is that?''

The men looked shocked. ''You don't know?'' Jadeite asked.

Makoto took a stand beside Rei. ''If she knew, she wouldn't have asked!''

''How very interesting,'' a female voice echoed around them. The girls turned their heads all around to find the woman who spoke, but could not find her.

''Tell me…'' the voice kept on talking. ''Do you know about the Silver Millennium?''

The girls eyed the men, trying to demand who was speaking to them. The men remained silent.

''Of course we do,'' Ami answered. These people had showed nothing but politeness, so Ami

answered with the same manner. ''We recently got our memories back.''

''Seemingly you don't, Orithyia.''

''Orithyia? That name… the other Venus said it to the other me. Is there a reason for that?''

''May be, because that is your name.'' Suddenly a bright golden light manifested itself in the middle of the room. Then the light disappeared to reveal a beautiful woman with long curly red hair. Her thin purple eyes were kind and her red lips had a sweet smile. ''Well, your princess name that is. All of you have one.''

The Senshi almost fell on their behinds in shock. Usagi's mouth opened and closed multiple times before she pointed and she uttered, ''Y-you are… Queen Beryl!''

''Queen?'' Kunzite questioned. ''Beryl is the oracle of Terra. She is the one who found us Shitennou and gave us our memories back. Though she harvests psychic abilities, she is human just like us.''

Oracle? Now when Usagi took a better look at the woman she realized that this Beryl was very different. This Beryl looked younger, and indeed human without the usual pointy ears. Her clothing reminded of a gypsy dress. In her hands she held a crystal ball.

The redhead noticed the looks from the girls.

''Oh my…'' the red haired lady spoke. ''I must be something awful in your world, the way you look at me now.''

''Well she did try to kill us multiple times,'' said Makoto. ''Not to mention her Shitennou henchmen too.''

''Does she? Hm… she has obviously become a traitor if she is trying to make you believe that she is a Queen.''

Ami walked closer to the oracle. ''How can we be so sure that she is not who she says she is? And that the generals are human? Could it be that our world is just alternate, not parallel?''

''That is indeed a very good question Mercury, let us find out. But first…'' the redhead turned to the generals. ''Boys, there is no reason to be wearing your uniforms now, introduce yourself properly.''

The Senshi were confused by Beryl's words, but then a bright light consumed the men and then vanished to reveal them standing in normal civilian clothing. The girls were mentally blown away!

One by one they bowed slightly before the girls, starting with Kunzite, then Jadeite and lastly Zoisite.

''I'm Aijou Kenta.''

''Nintai Judai.''

''And I'm Chiyu Shuichi.''

The girls blinked at them in awe. Their uniforms are transformations? They really are human?

Beryl gestured for the girls to follow her out of the room. ''Oh! And welcome to the Golden Kingdom.''

* * *

''Us? Humans?'' Zoisite scoffed, his expression filled with distaste. ''Don't compare us with such lowly beings!''

''Deny this as much as you want, but it's the truth,'' Orithyia sighed. These generals' reaction to their story was very uninteresting, all they did was whine.

''We are not the Heavenly Kings serving some human royalty, we are the Dark Kings of the Dark Kingdom ruled by Queen Beryl.''

''A Queen? Beryl?'' Venus cackled. ''That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Such a lie! ''

''Don't you dare disrespect our Queen, you bitch!'' Jadeite exploded.

''Ooooh~! This Jadeite has such a temper. Rehana, he reminds me of you.''

Mars hissed, ''Shut up, Aphrina!''

''Don't be like that,'' Venus pouted. ''These guys are clearly clueless.'' The generals looked offended as Aphrina kept going. She skipped over to Kunzite and began caressing his long hair which made him very uncomfortable. ''They don't know who we really are, time to have some fun with it.''

Bang!

Aphrina became silent when the sound of Serenity's staff hit the floor forcefully. Everyone looked over as Serenity stood up from her throne and walked down, her dress train gliding behind her.

''I don't have time to listen to all this. They can stay here since they are no threat to our powers. But keep them away from you know who.'' She kept on walking between the groups, heading for the doors.

Luna followed her princess. Serenity had gone passed the doors, but Luna halted and called out.

''Venus!''

Confused Aphrina answered, ''Um… yes?''

''Show these men the sleeping quarters, they can be useful to us. And try to act like a leader while doing it.'' With that said, Luna left too.

Venus gritted her teeth, her hands clenched together in caged rage.

''Why are we still listening to that cat?'' she spit and stomped once with her black heels. ''We know our mission!''

Jupiter snickered, ''What do you wanna do? Kill her, like Artemis?''

''He talked too much, and I was tired of having a man telling me what to do. You of all people should understand how it feels, right Athena?''

Makoto smirked at her royal name.

''How can I forget? I carry him with me all the time.'' She pulled forth a red stone, shaped nicely rectangular.

''What is that?'' Nephrite demanded, pointing at it. The stone seemed familiar to him for some reason.

Jupiter blinked at him. Then she sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. ''It's weird having you talking to me.''

''Why is that?''

The room became silent at his question and the Senshi looked wickedly amused.

Athena laughed before she answered, ''I killed you. Well… the Nephrite of our world that is. This is his soul stone.''

Killed?

This Jupiter had killed him? Soul stone? What the hell is that? Nephrite felt some

embarrassment for his doppleganger that he had never met. To think that he had been beaten by a Senshi was a disgrace! Is Jupiter that powerful in this world, or was he a pitiful weakling?

''Technically he's not dead,'' said Orithyia, bringing the general out of his thoughts. ''You only broke his body and now you carry around his soul.''

''He is as good as dead and you know it! The rest of the Shitennou may keep his body fresh and intact, but they will never get this back!'' She held up the stone in triumph.

* * *

The Dark kingdom… was the Golden kingdom, the center of Terra. It was the Earth's capital and home to the royal family. Endymion's family…

Once this castle had stood proudly on green grass, decorated with beautiful massive gardens, but now it was underground, hidden from view.

Beryl had found it after her memories had been restored, and here she had found the Golden crystal waiting for its wielder. Her next mission was to find the four Heavenly Kings, and then they would find the prince of Earth, Endymion. Only he knew the power of the Golden crystal.

The other Senshi had tried to find the location of the Golden kingdom, but failed. They wanted the crystal, to destroy it.

The Shitennou had fought bravely, defending Tokyo and its citizens. But Serenity had managed to harvest enough energy to take over the city.

So now, her palace stood tall and Tokyo was turning into a place of sadness.

The Senshi drained energy from the people wherever they went, becoming more and more powerful. Beryl still had faith in the Shitennou that they would soon find the prince, and now with these new guests they might get some help with their mission.

They needed the help, after all… they were one man down. Nephrite had almost died.

When asked where he was, Beryl had taken the Senshi to the cellars.

Makoto looked down at her enemy's doppleganger, who was lying in a glass casket. What did Beryl say his name was again? Nagusami Nobu was Nephrite.

He pretty much looked the same in this world, except he had chosen to tie his long brown hair into a ponytail just like Zoisite in their world.

Beryl had told them that he wasn't dead, more like sleeping. She had mentioned the Shitennou's soul stones which were the source of their powers, much like their the Senshis transformation pens.

''He was nearly dead, but he managed to transfer his soul and consciousness into his stone before Jupiter's final attack. They might believe that if they have a Shitennou stone, they will be able to track us down. It won't though. She might be filled with rage, but don't worry… Athena's powers can't destroy the stone.''

Athena… Makoto rubbed her forehead in pain and wobbled a bit. In a flash she saw the shape of a woman taking part in a fierce battle with a man, before he found his chance and impaled her with his sword.

Makoto gasped. She held her stomach in pain. Usagi turned immediately concerned. ''Are you okay, Mako-chan?''

''Y-yeah… that was weird.''

Beryl looked into her crystal ball. ''Seems like lost memories are beginning to return to you. These images you all have seen, are not from your imaginations.''

Beryl understood what the girls were going through since she herself had gone through the same process and so had the Shitennou.

''I didn't mean to pry in your minds,'' she apologized. ''It's just easier for me to understand how much you really know.''

Before Rei could open her mouth to say how rude it was of her to snoop around in their heads, Minako spoke. ''What images? Memories? I haven't gotten any! Not fair!'' She started clinging onto her friends for answers.

Beryl cleared her throat. ''From what I am getting from you, you only remember being Serenity's guardians on the moon? What do you remember about your own planet kingdoms?''

''Our… planets?'' Rei questioned.

''THEY HAVE KINGDOMS?'' Usagi screeched in excitement, jumping up and down.

''W-what does this mean?'' Ami's eyes sparkled with bewilderment. ''Are you trying to say that we were princesses too?''

Through Beryl's crystal, an image of Usagi as the princess was shown. ''Of course, there is Serenity, the princess of the Moon Kingdom and wielder of the powerful silver crystal.'' Beryl turned to Makoto, and the image in the crystal changed everytime she adressed someone new. ''Then there is Athena, the princess of the Jovian kingdom.''

Zoisite continued addressing Ami. ''Orithyia, the princess of the Mercurian kingdom.''

Jadeite addressed Rei. ''Rehana, the princess of the Maritian kingdom.''

Kunzite finished it by addressing Minako. ''And Aphrina, the princess of the Venusian kingdom.''

 _Aphrina…_? Minako saw the image of herself in the crystal ball. She gasped as a flashing image consumed her vision. There was a beautiful garden that did not look like anything on earth. It was mostly silver trees and flowers, and in the middle of it… it looked like a man was talking to a woman in a yellow dress. He presented a red ribbon. The image vanished.

Minako stumbled backwards and almost fell to the floor, but Kunzite caught her in time. It was comfortable the way his arms came around her waist, and when Minako meet his eyes she blushed.

Makoto snickered, ''Got what you wanted Minako-chan?'' She referred to the obvious memory image she must have gotten after hearing her old name.

''Y-yeah! Yes I did!'' she flew up from Kunzite's arms. ''I saw him!'' Minako began walking as if she was on clouds, her hands clasped together and her blue eyes grew bigger as they sparkled.

''Him?''

''My soulmate! The one who gave me my ribbon! I've been searching for clues for so long and now I got something!''

In the background without anyone noticing, the shitennou looked very uncomfortable. They

swallowed hard and Kunzite coughed awkwardly.

Usagi became deeply interested and took Minako's hands in her own. ''You have never told us about this before. Who is he?''

Beryl suddenly interrupted the girls, ''Perhaps you want to speak about this in private? I shall gladly show you the sleeping quarters, if you just follow me.''

The fair redhead pointed to the stairs that led upwards. The girls accepted her offer and began walking up the stairs.

Before Beryl followed them she gave the Shitennou a knowing look, which they answered to by nodding thankfully.

* * *

This was indeed a royal castle. Their bedchambers were huge! These were only guest bedrooms, then how did Endymion's look like? Usagi blushed at the thought of sneaking away to see it. She had been in Mamoru's bedroom once, but this would be his room from when he was a prince.

 _I wonder if I ever visited his room back then_. Her face became redder as she giggled.

The room had two beds that were big enough to fit three people, so it was perfect for them to share. Usagi, Minako and Makoto in one bed, and Rei and Ami got the other.

''I bet the view was beautiful from here when there actually was something on the outside.''

Suddenly Makoto sensed something. Her whole body was tingling and she felt the need to look down at her hands. Wild lines of electricity traveled around and between her slender fingers.

''What the-?'' Makoto turned around and saw that her friends were experiencing something similar. Ami's hands were covered with frost, Rei's hands held fire, Minako's held a yellow light and Usagi's held a white light. Then it all disappeared.

''Our powers are back?'' said Makoto. ''How did that happen? I'm super happy but still… weird.''

''Maybe it was a simple reaction going through the portal,'' Ami answered. ''There is nothing weird about that, we were in-between worlds after all and our magic just went out for a while.''

''That means the generals have their powers back to?'' Rei asked.

Ami nodded her head and sighed, ''I fear they do.''

They became silent. It had been a rough night, a lot had happened and they had learned so many new things.

Usagi could not take the silence any longer, so she jumped onto Minako on the bed. ''So! About this guy in your memory?''

Makoto jumped in. ''Yeah, how come you have never told us about him?''

''Are you really in love with a guy you have never met?'' Rei asked. ''Maybe you are wrong.''

''I have to agree with Rei on this one,'' Ami said. ''Do you believe he is reincarnated just like us?''

Usagi's nose touched Minako's. ''What does he look like? Is he cute?''

Minako giggled nervously, ''I don't know… I have never recalled what he looks like.''

''YOU WHAT!?''

* * *

Serenity looked out from her big palace windows as saw the city of Tokyo in its evening light. She was staying at the palace tonight again. Luna had told her that she should get used to it since it was to become her home. Home… the home where her parents… _new parents_ call her Usagi. It was hard to forget that name, the only name she had answered to for 18 years now. She didn't understand how easy and ready her Senshi were to take on their old names again. Old? They called them their _real_ names.

Usagi missed her new mother's meals sometimes, her dad's stories and even her little brother's pranks. To lie in her own bed in her own little bedroom on the second floor… never again.

Every time Usagi left, Luna would erase the memory of her existence in the family to avoid their panic.

I should listen to Luna right? This is who I am… the daughter of Queen Serenity, the high ruler of this universe.

Serenity hugged her pink PJ-clothed body as she looked up at the moon.

Soon… soon they would have enough energy to bring life to their old home, and then nothing will be able to stop them. Everything that went wrong in their past life could be changed!  
Yes… They would have everything they wanted, and nothing would be able to stop them! Not Beryl, or the Shitennou! _No one can take him away from me this time!_

Serenity turned her head and smiled up at the young man standing beside her. His blue eyes, blue like this planet were dimmed and hollow as he just stared in front of him.

Serenity hugged his arm tightly and smelled the black shirt he was wearing.

''I love you, Endymion.''

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh~oh... we know where the prince is xD How will they rescue him? Or does he need saving?

After this, the _Nega senshi_ will go by their Silver Millennium names to avoid confusion. And the _good_ _shitennou_ will go by their human names.

I had a hard time writing when they all have 3 sets of names phew...


	5. No need of a Youma

**A/N:** Welcome back! It's been a while. So what has happened? I have moved and started a new education that needs it's students to be 100 % on board... so yeah ^^''

I have sorta felt uninspired since the feedback has not been that great, but I'll keep trying. Very slow though. This chapter was meant to be double as long but you guys have been waiting for a long time... the readers who are still interested in this story anyway xD ****

 **Side note!** Nega Minako's outfit was inspired by this artwork. Check it out, this artist is amazing!  
art/Minako-aino-sailor-venus-431572894

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

No surprise... more crystal walls and floors.

The bedchambers that had been provided for the Shitennou were split up into four but joined together in a sitting room.  
There stood Kunzite looking out of the massive stained-glass windows. He had removed his cape and jacket, revealing a white tunic. Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite were moping around somewhere else in the palace.

Kunzite had hardly slept that night. He had mostly just thought about a way for him and his brothers to leave this place and return home, it was his duty as their leader to figure this out. Maybe their Senshi knew? _Perhaps I should try to get contact with Venus and – Hell, what am I thinking?_  
There was no need for those girls, and Kunzite got a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought about joining forces with the enemy.

Suddenly the double doors swung open with a bang and a certain blonde walked in. ''Knock! Knock!''  
Just her very presence gave Kunzite a headache. He sighed in annoyance.

Aphrina swayed with her hips as she walked towards him. She was not transformed; instead she wore a red short dress complemented with a necklace. It was a golden locket tied to a black chain, and she also wore a blue jeans jacket and black boots.

''I had a feeling you were up,'' she mused and lay a hand on her hip. ''I need to discuss something with you.''

Kunzite grunted, ''What could we possibly have to discuss with one another?''

The corners of the lips turned upwards. ''Show us where the Golden kingdom is.''

There was a brief pause. ''What?'' Kunzite questioned.

Aphrina made gestures left and right with her hands. ''Dark Kingdom, Golden Kingdom, call it whatever you want – Just bring us there.''

''Why should we help you invade our home?''

''Technically it's not _your_ home,'' she let two of her fingers walk on his chest. ''And think about it, you can achieve your goal as well, thanks to this deal.''

Kunzite pushed her fingers off him. ''Our goal?''

''To kill your Sailor Senshi of course… We can help each other.''

''What makes you think we need your help?''

''Don't get cocky with me sir.'' Her choice of words made Kunzite lift one eyebrow. ''Remember, we already got Nephrite, you got zero.'' Her thumb and pointy finger created an o and she looked through the ring like a telescope.

Kunzite stood still half turned towards her, and he let his eyes scan her up and down. He tried to spot all the differences between Aphrina and Minako. He had always thought Venus beautiful – Why deny what was clear as day? She was a worthy opponent as well. But for some reason, Aphrina was very off compared to her, odd since they are identical. How come he's just attracted to one? Maybe it had something to do with this girl's attitude? Aphrina was a snake for sure, and her choice in wardrobe –

Suddenly something sparked in his grey eyes. His gloved hand flew up and clasped Aphrina around her throat in a choking hold.  
She let out a yelp of surprise but let her arms dangle at her sides.

Kunzite smirked. ''You are not transformed.''

''Nooo?'' she managed to choke out her confused response.

''You don't have your brooch.''

Aphrina let out a faint laugh as her hand reached up to her chest and she pointed at her locket. Kunzite narrowed his eyes and saw the Venus symbol on top. It was her transformation object. As she held it, she let her pointy finger tap on the symbol.

The symbol lit up, then the locket opened and started draining Kunzite's energy. He has no choice but to let her go as his weak body made him sink down to his knees. _So this is how it feels to get your energy taken._ His head hurt and all the muscles in his whole body pulsed with exhaustion. The ground became like a magnet and he was the metal scrap.

Aphrina stopped and closed the locket. Kunzite took heavy breaths and he coughed.

''There, there, you will recover soon.'' She took a hold around Kunzites chin and made him look up at her. Her sweet tone switched and became menacing, her eyes turned dark. ''Listen up! You Shitennou are gonna help us no matter what. You should be glad that we are offering our help to eliminate your enemy. If anyone knows those girls tactic, it's us… we are _twins_ after all.'' She laughed at her little joke. ''Are we agreed?''

Kunzite looked up at her blue trickster eyes. _No matter what huh? They want this Golden Kingdom, and we want the silver crystal._ He closed his eyes when he realized he was giving in.

And with a bitter tone he answered hoarsely, ''Fine, we are agreed.''

''Yay~! Let me reward you for your cooperation.'' Kunzite eyes widened and his body went stiff as Aphrina bent down and gave him a steaming, deep kiss.  
While the woman traced her fingers though his hair and made sexual noises, Kunzite remained not blinking and gave her nothing in return.  
A moment went by and Aphrina backed away. Her tongue licked her pink lips. ''Hm… strange…'' she hummed. ''Not the same… too bad.''

She turned on her heels and walked out of the room leaving a disgusted Kunzite. 

* * *

Jadeite stood by the threshold, leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed. In the middle of this circled room was a round stone firepot. The fire shifted color, shape and size thanks to the raven haired beauty standing before it.  
There was an opening at the ceiling giving the fire air and the smoke a way to escape. She stood with her eyes closed and her palms turned towards the hot element.

She wore a sleeveless half white half black top, a black skirt and on her feet, red wedge sandals. Around her neck was a red locket tied to a black chain. Her hair was still in a high ponytail and she wore a diadem. It made Jadeite realize how nice it looked let down. But still… _very desirable_.

''How long are you planning to just stand there?'' she spoked suddenly, not turning. ''You have no business here, leave!''

''Why so hostile?'' Jadeite started walking towards her. Still she did not turn. ''I'm being charming here, yet all you do is giving me looks of hate.''

Now she turned to look at him, her violet eyes narrowed.

''Yes…'' Jadeite said in a hushed tone, his eyes sparked with excitement. ''That's the look.'' _Just like her_ , he thought.

''You are anything but charming,'' she hissed. '' _He_ has always been a pain and you are no different.''

Jadeite frowned at her tone when mentioning _him_. Sure, his Mars had a bite to her, but this girl seemed to have grudge against him or something. ''It feels like there's something you're not telling me, Rei.''

''My name is Rehana!''

Mars, Rei, Rehana… it's hard to keep track anymore which names these ladies preferred.

''And I don't have the need to tell you anything! Tell me what you want then get lost!''

Rehana gasped in surprise when Jadeite suddenly brought his arm around her waist and drew her in, pressing her front body against his.

The general had a smirk on his lips, and he spoke playfully with a hoarse voice. ''Oh, I want something alright.''

Her eyes became bigger with disbelief. ''You gotta be kidding me…?''

''You can't deny that we are attracted to each other.'' He grasped one strand of raven hair and brought it to his lips, close enough for his sense of smell to pick up her perfume. ''I bet you're just being grumpy because you can't be honest with your true feelings.''

He let go of her hair, letting it fall back into place, before he closed his eyes and began leaning down towards her lips. But Jadeite didn't get his wish, as Rehana uttered the words, ''Wow… you are so sad.''

His eyes blinked opened and he leaned back in confusion. ''W-what?''

''You are so pathetic,'' Rehana pushed his arms away from her.

Now she began moving around him, circling him as she spoke, ''You are not here for me, not really. This is clearly special. This attempt to _seduce_ me is because of your Sailor Mars, isn't it?'' Jadeite narrowed his eyes as he followed her every move. He could feel a bit of sweat on his forehead and his heartbeat increased it's speed.

She continued, ''It's so obvious that you are madly in love with her, but you can't have her because she is your _enemy_ , so now you´re trying to live out your dirty fantasies through me.'' She stopped in front of him.

''It's so sad it's funny!'' Her laughter echoed and her words burned inside Jadeite's head so much it hurt. She was mocking him! He clenched his fists so hard they shook. Rehana noticed his anger.

''Aw… don't be grumpy,'' she leaned against him and brought her glossy lips to his ear where she whispered her final words. ''As you said; just be honest with your true feelings, _General_.''

Jadeite didn't move a muscle as she moved past him, again overwhelmed with laughter. The fire ceased to burn, and in the now darkened room, he stood alone. From under his boots, the floor turned into ice. 

* * *

_Such foolish girls_ , Zoisite thought as he hid behind one of the pillars at the foot of the massive stairs. _By letting us roam around freely we can attack them whenever the time is perfect._

Just as he had predicted, the one Senshi who was on his mind was now walking down the stairs. Zoisite leaned back to stay hidden from view as he listened to the sound of her boots making contact with the hard crystal material of the stairs.

He took a peak around the pillar and saw the back of the blue Senshi as she descended from the last set of stairs and proceeded to walk towards the exit. Even though her hair was longer, her uniform revealed plenty of her silky upper back.

Zoisite's green eyes shined with mischief, his mouth opened to reveal his teeth in a playful smile. _Got you know little one._

He moved up quietly behind her, summoned a bunch of flower pedals which formed into a knife shaped object and then became ready to strike!

''Goodnight! Senshi!'' The knife went through her body and pierced the floors, cracking it.

Zoisite was about to laugh in triumph, but then… Mercury's body made a static twitch and vanished into thin air.  
He stumbled a bit when he realized it had been a double!

''Deja Vu…'' he mumbled, remembering the battle with Mercury before they were sucked into the portal..

''You didn't think I would notice you following me?'' the familiar female voice rang out.

Zoisite turned and saw the real Orithyia walking down the stairs. ''Be glad that I won't report this.''

''I guess the first round goes to you, my lady.'' He made a mocking bow as she walked past him, not responding to him.

Zoisite followed her as she moved to the palace exit.

Ori turned to look at the General. ''You can't walk in the city with me looking like that.''

Zoisite raised one eyebrow at the blue Senshi. ''Oh, you mean you can go out in your uniform, but I can't?''

Ori looked down at her transformed self. She then sneered and pushed her blue hair back over her shoulder.  
She let go of her transformation and revealed a blue knitted sweater and dark blue tight jeans. Around her neck she wore a blue locket attached to a black chain, and on her feet she wore a pair of black ballerina slippers.

''I can,'' answering his question. ''But I don't want to bring any attention to myself when I go to the library. So please… don't be stupid.''

Zoi rolled his eyes. He then stood there thinking for a moment about his choice for a disguise. He finally took his pick as his uniformed was replaced with a pair of dark brown slim jeans, a grey belted jacket over a bronze cardigan and white top, and a green scarf around his neck. He also wore a pair of black high level boots.

''Always need something to match your eyes…'' Ori sighed, pointing out his scarf.

''Makes the ladies take notice as you clearly have proven just now.''

Ori rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. ''Whatever…''

The walk from the palace to city central wasn't that long. Zoisite took notice that Serenity's palace really stood in the middle of it all. The way it laid on crushed buildings made it look like it had just fallen from the sky and smashed everything under it. He thought of the possibility that people might have died, but just for a second before brushing it off.

He followed Orithyia into a small library corner. It was modern. The glass door opened by itself when the two entered. The floors where made of white carpet and the walls decorated with blue wallpaper with light wooden panels. The skylight brightened up the place with natural sun light.

Ori soon picked up some books and found a free table in a corner where she sat down and began her reading. Zoisite sat down at the opposite side of her and just stared.  
Why did he come again? Maybe he was curious about this new Mercury, wanted to pick at her brain? Where the two girls even alike?

Zoisite suddenly leaned forward, and with one finger tilted Ori's head up to look at him. Her blue eyes meeting green. His thumb drew a line on her lower pink lip.  
''What the hell are you doing?'' Ori grunted and pushed his hand away.

No sign of embarrassment on the girl's face. Not even a blush. For some reason, it made Zoisite feel irritated. He didn't even bother to answer Ori's question as he leaned back once again and started to rock his chair back and forth. He sighed.

Ori looked at him annoyed. ''If you are bored, why don't you just leave?''

He stopped rocking. ''Oh, you trust me to walk around freely?''

Ori raised one eyebrow. ''Where would you go?''

 _Good point… Damn it!_

The blue haired girl shook her head at the man, and then tried to return to the world in the book she was holding. But then suddenly she caught the sound of giggles. Ori's head remained lowered but her eyes looked up to the left side and saw a young couple leaning against the bookshelves flirting with each other.  
Ori saw the boy caressing the girl's waist and leaned in for a quick kiss. The couple laughed.

''Disgusting!'' Ori hissed. ''Don't they know this is a public place?''

The couple kissed again and Ori slammed the book down onto the table making Zoisite jump in his seat. He watched her as she took hold of her locket, her eyes menacing and she took one breath and the locket opened itself revealing a dark blue light. The light was small, yet noticeable. Someone might have seen it if the two had not seated themselves in a damp corner of the library with hardly any people walking around. Those who were were busy with their readings.

Ori closed her eyes, focusing.

The couple suddenly stopped laughing and began to wobble. The girl was the first to say, ''I… I don't feel so… good…'' They stumbled against the bookshelf – holding on to each other but their bodies were failing them.  
Zoi looked on with a blunt expression as something familiar started oozing from the couple. A mist of fresh human energy, and it was being sucked by Nega Mercury's locket.  
The corners of Ori's mouth turn up to form a smirk when she heard the couple finally hitting the floor with a thud.  
Few people around them saw it happen and rushed over to them to aid them. Panicked voices asked if they were okay and someone called for an ambulance.

Zoi turned his head to only look at Mercury and her locket. Her hand holding the item started to shake as it engulfed the last bit of energy. Then her closed eyes snapped open and Zoi's own eyes widened slightly as he saw her eyes shining like the same blue light coming from the locket.  
Ori took once again a breath, the item closed itself, disguising it as a simple fashion accessory, and her eyes turned normal as her gaze took focus again.

Ori sighed, then leaned back and started caressing the locket with her blue nail polished fingers. She giggled under her breath. ''Just what I needed''

The way her eyes flashed with greed, made Zoisite feel unsettled. To see Mercury like _this_ felt so disturbingly wrong for some reason. Maybe he just liked _his_ Mercury because she was such fun to tease, and so easily affected by his tricks?

The general turned and bit the inside of his cheek when he realized. _Fuck… I miss that damn Senshi!_

* * *

Nephrite leaned casually against the wall and with his arms crossed. Instead of his usual uniform he wore a white shirt with two buttons unattached, a brown leather jacket and grey jeans, and on his feet he wore a pair of nice black shoes.  
His brown eyes scanned the gym floors, counting all the people lying unconscious after Jupiter's little jewelry trick. Why had he followed her here anyway? She said she was going to the gym and he was bored as hell.  
Athena had marched right in, pulled forth her locket – green light and smoke – then bam! – The human's hit the floor.  
Now she was practicing kicks and punches on the punching bag like nothing even happened.

Nephrite made a glance at the green stone that Athena had places on her towel on one of the benches before her turned back to the woman.

''So you can steal energy without using a Youma?'' he asked.

Athena kept on punching. ''What is a Youma?''

A frown made itself visible on Nephrite's forehead. ''They are monsters _we_ use to drain energy.''

''You don't even do the work yourselves?'' she laughed, ''How pitiful.''

''Hey! We don't have the power to drain energy, we collect it!''

''Obviously you don't have the power to drain energy, you were never meant to.'' She gave the punching bag a kick to the side.

''Still going on about this Terran thing?''

''Whatever dude, you don't need to listen to me.''

Nephrite scoffed and turned his eyes to the side in boredom. Then a pulse of… _something_ made him look over at the gym bag Athena had placed on one of the benches. On the bag was a towel, and on the towel was… the red stone. Soul stone, was it?  
Somehow, it was pulling him towards it, like it wanted him to take it. Nephrite walked over to the bench as if he was in a trance, the world around him forgotten. He knelt down to look at the stone's every detail. The bronze red color, the perfect emerald cut… He reached forward, his fingers almost touching it… but he was stopped by a kick to his face. He landed on his back, hard. The side of his face was in pain and was burning red. He was in shock by the sudden hit, but still managed to snarl at her.

''Do you have a death wish?'' Athena growled at him and picked up the stone. ''Guess I have to keep him close from now on… what a pain.''

This little event made Nephrite realize two things.

1\. He hated this Jupiter!

2\. She really didn't want him laying his hands on the stone. So that raises the question… what would happen if he took it? 

* * *

**A/N:** The Nephite and Nega Makoto may seem short, but that's all I could think about and what was needed for the scene.

Next chapter we go back to our goody goody sailor senshi.


End file.
